Elizabeth Gilbert
by xxamhh
Summary: AU. Stefan has always been every girl first choice but what happens when Damon might have a chance in a happy ending when he finds out Elena has a twin sister who's just moved back in town to Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**

**A/N: Since summer started I've been watching all the episodes of TVD and I wondered what would happen if there was actually someone who would pick Damon over Stefan. **

**I love Elena, I do but I want Damon to find happiness with someone who will love him back and will pick him over everyone else. So I thought what would happen if Elena had a twin sister? **

**So this is me putting ideas together. I worked on this for a couple of day and I decided to get the courage to post it and see if people would like to read it. Anyways if you do like please let me know by reviewing at the end and tell me if this story is even worth continuing. **

**If nothing happens then I will leave this as is and continue writing my other fanfics. **

**Thank you all for reading and enjoy :) **

* * *

The Night of the Comet

**Elizabeth**

Today I'll be moving back to Mystic Falls, I thought I could continue living in Georgia after my parent's death but I was wrong. I couldn't live in Georgia anymore. I was headed back to Virginia. My home.

I'm Elizabeth Gilbert. I guess I can say I used to be an artist since it's the reason I left Georgia to begin with. I used to go to art school; I was never interested in going to Mystic Falls High. I actually wanted to get out of my hometown and explore some place new, unlike my twin sister Elena. She's always wanted to stay home and go to school at Mystic Falls, fall in love, get married and have kids and maybe go to college.

I wanted more than her, I guess that's one of the things that make us different even though we are twins. We have different expectations for our future. Until now, today I'm moving back to Mystic Falls and I'll be going back to school with my sister and friends.

I was nervous about moving back, I knew every one was going to be wondering why I didn't stay at Georgia at art school. Why I would even want to be at Mystic Falls High when I promised myself I never would but the truth is I'm just no longer interested in art like I used to be. I no longer love drawing.

My mom was the one who encouraged me to draw just like my brother Jeremy, but my parents passed away now. Everything is different now. My mom isn't here to keep pushing me to draw. To keep me inspired like she always did.

I clutch to my bag that was currently resting on my lap while I sitting inside the taxi that was driving me back home. I turn to look out the window and familiarize myself with what will be my home once again. I hated to think about my parents, I always ended up crying after I looked at a picture of them or thought about them.

But I needed to be strong to be strong for my parents and myself. I missed my parents so much but being home will keep the memories of them still alive. I felt like the memories of them were leaving me while I was in Georgia. I felt like I was forgetting them and it's wrong of me to feel that way.

I missed my family very deeply and what is used to be, and I missed Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. I don't want to be negative when I get back but I know I need to be back home with the small amount of family that I had left. I needed them for support.

My parents died in a car accident and thanks to a miracle my twin sister Elena survived the accident. No one knew how she made it out alive but I'm glad that she did. I would miss her terribly if she was gone.

It was early afternoon and I was anxious as to what everyone would think once they would figure out that I was back home and this time for good. I didn't want anyone to have a pity party for me being back. I wanted to feel welcome and comfortable.

* * *

I get out of the taxi that was taking me home and they guy helps me take all my luggage bags inside the house. I open the door and notice that Aunt Jenna pokes her head to see who it is.

"Eli! You're finally here. I've been waiting for you to get here all day," Jenna runs towards the door and hugs me tightly. I smile immediately oh how I love Jenna.

"Sorry Aunt Jenna, my flight ran late but, I'm here now," she lets go of me and we both smile together, and she brings be back to another tight hug.

She quickly pulls out some cash out her pocket and pays the taxi man waiting in front of the doorstep after getting all my bags out of the trunk.

"Come on, let's put your stuff back in your room and we can go eat. I bought tacos for dinner."

"Yum, my favorite. Are Elena and Jeremy home2?" We both grab two of my bags and head upstairs to put in my old room. I quickly look around and notice all the photographs of my parents and of Jeremy, Elena, and I when we were little.

"They're out. They both made plans to go watch the comet tonight; you should go too if you're not too tired. Don't forget you're going back to school tomorrow morning." She adds. We drop off my things in my room and together we head towards the kitchen downstairs.

Everything looks exactly the same. Nothing has been changed or moved it's almost like my parents are still here alive but I know they are watching me from above. At least I hope they both are. I take a deep breath and promise myself to not be sad.

"I think I'm going to stay in tonight actually, get some rest. It's been a long day besides I don't want to get too tired and then miss my first day back to school," I respond and look up at Aunt Jenna and smile.

"Oh Eli, don't think I don't know you. You better be awake or I will throw some very cold water on your beautiful face in the morning," Jenna says.

I giggle and start to dig out the food out of the bags when I hear the door open and Jeremy begins to walk inside towards the kitchen.

"Eli!" He speaks as he runs towards me to hug me. Oh I've missed him so much. I quickly remember he's going through his Emo/Drug phase.

"Jer! Oh I've missed you so much little brother!" I hug him tightly and he returns the love.

"How long since you got here?" He asks still holding me in a hug.

"Only a couple of minutes. Jenna tells me you're going out to see the comet tonight? I didn't think you'd be interested." I say pushing for some information.

He smirks. "Things have changed," he says and smiles and goes towards the chair to grab his jacket.

"I picked up dinner, tacos, I had an urge for guacamoles." Jenna speaks as she walks behind the kitchen counter. She's serious about something. I wonder what Jer did now that will make Jenna mad, that never happens. Elena wrote to me about Jeremy who's going to a rough time and has now started smoking pot. I thought he'd change by now but it looks like I was hoping for the impossible.

"No I'm good thanks," Jeremy says while heading toward the back of the back door but Jenna quickly stops him/

"Eat anyways, it's a ruse, I want to talk." Jenna adds trying to convince him to stay but Jeremy is not having it. He sure is stubborn now.

"Just stay a little while Jer," I add.

He's almost out the door when Jenna speaks louder this time, "Hey you! Come, sit!" You don't want to get Aunt Jenna angry.

Jeremy turns around angrily and takes a seat next to me.

"Back at school, freshman year I could eat my weight in nachos with extra cheese. It was my munchies food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy asks smiling.

"Aunt Jenna gross," I add Jenna looks back and smiles at me, Jeremy scoffs and I punch his arm. I'm about to but I hold it in. I'll make him pay later it's always fun beating him up.

"Did. Past tense. But yeah, loved it anything to get a little distraction from life. Reality. And it works for a while, never lasts though. I'm not saying I would love to rail back and kick it but with a thesis summing and a waist line expanding…"

"He's gone Aunt Jenna," I say when I notice Jer getting up and walking away. We both look back at the door together and watch as Jeremy leaves the room.

"I can't believe you just told him that. I swear I'm going to punch him for smoking myself," I begin to put the food on a plate and start to eat.

"I'll deal with it," Jenna adds. She's frustrated with Jeremy's attitude. I would be too. The little devil needs to learn he needs to grow up.

"I'm going to go upstairs and unpack," I say and leave the room leaving Aunt Jenna angry with herself.

* * *

**Elena **

I knock on Stefan's door before backing out of what I needed to do. I needed to kiss him. I need to make sure we are meant to be that there could be something there between us. I know he's the mysterious guy but I need to know more about him. I'm hungry for information but he keeps so much inside. I feel like I tell him so much about me but he doesn't share much.

That doesn't stop me from wanting to kiss him. Caroline was right. He wasn't going to stick around if we did nothing even though he doesn't seem like the type of guy to just a girl like that.

When I knock on the door opens it quickly opens by itself and I look to see if there's anyone behind it but there's no one there. I wonder if any one is even home.

"Hello?" I walk inside and look around and notice everything is quiet. I listen for any one but I find I'm inside alone.

"Stefan?" I try again and after speaking a little louder a crow enters the house and I scream to myself. Why is there a crow constantly following me around recently? It's getting really creepy.

I turn around and I'm shocked to see someone was behind me this whole time.

"I'm sorry for barging in, the door was open," I say and turn around to notice that the front door is now closed. When did that happen? I must look like an idiot right now.

The man stares at me for a couple of seconds and I begin to get uncomfortable. Who is he? Stefan said he lived with his uncle but this man looks too young to be an uncle. He must be someone else distant family member maybe.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He finally speaks and I'm dumbfounded. Stefan never told me he had a brother. He didn't even tell me he had a brother that was living with him right now. He said he didn't talk to anyone from his family anymore. Was he lying?

"He didn't tell me he had a brother," I tell him. I look curiously up at him. This was complete new information to me. I wonder what else Stefan is hiding from me.

"Well Stefan isn't one to brag. Please come in, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

We both walk together towards the living room and I'm immediately impressed by the place. I've never been inside Stefan's house before and it's amazing how much room there is in here. The walls are dark and all the sofas are a very dark red. There are many lamps on but the windows are all closed.

"Wow. This is your living room?" I ask. This place is amazing.

"Living room slash pallor." He responds and we stop in the middle of the room together.

"I see why my brother is so smitten. It's about time, for a while I didn't think he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." He adds.

I'm stopped by all my thoughts running around my head about Stefan to a new one. The last one, what does that even mean? Was he heart broken by another woman?

I didn't know, again another thing I don't know about Stefan and I'm learning about through his brother.

"The last one?" I ask, once more hungry for information. If Stefan won't tell me I must find out by some one else who's willing to speak right? I don't want to seem pushy though.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend," Damon replies simply.

I'm shocked. So there is an ex. I look back up at Damon again shocked.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet?" He asks. Making this conversation a little awkward now but I only have myself to blame I asked for it.

"No," I reply simply clearly uncomfortable being in this position. This is something I should be talking about with Stefan but he's not here though I really do wish he were.

"Oops. I'm sure it'll come up now," he adds, "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you he was on the rebound."

I look back at him uncomfortably and then around the living room trying to distract myself from my terrible thoughts.

"We all know how those relationships end," He continues.

"You say like every relationship is doomed to end," I reply back. Why would any one think that? There are relationships that can end in good terms.

He smirks at me, "I'm a fatalist."

* * *

**Stefan **

"Hello Stefan," Damon says to me.

What is he doing now? I begin to walk towards the living room and I'm stopped when I look over and realize Damon isn't alone. Elena is here, alone with Damon. This is bad.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over," I speak. This is bad. Damon is going to take advantage of this situation to ruin any kind of relationship I can have with Elena. She has to go, she has to leave.

What is his game? I've spent the whole day trying to fix his mess and here he is planting another seed filled with trouble only this time it's with Elena.

"I know I should have called…" Damon stops Elena's sentence.

"Oh don't be silly. You're welcome anytime, isn't she Stefan?" He asks me.

I can't stop staring at him with anger. If I could kill him right here I sure would. He's ruining everything but that's what Damon does.

"You know I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies but, I should warn you he wasn't always such a looker." Damon tells Elena. She smiles softly.

She's beautiful. "Thank you for stopping by Elena," She needs to leave. I need to sort this out with my brother. He must go.

"Nice to see you," I add still angry.

"Yeah, I should probably go," she continues but I barely listen, "It was nice to meet you Damon," she finished.

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Damon takes her hand and quickly kisses it.

Elena begins to walk and stops right in front of me but I'm still staring at Damon. He must be stopped this time.

"Stefan?"

I keep staring at Damon who smirks back at me. He has a plan I have to figure out why he's back in Mystic Falls.

"Stefan?" I look down at Elena who is trying to catch my attention but she must leave as quickly as possible before Damon makes this any worse. I move out of the way so she can leave.

She's confused by my actions I can tell. I've never been so angry around her before. I hear the door close and Damon whistles.

"Great gal. She's got spunk. You on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over throw yourself today?" He continues to talk and moves further into the living room. He's having fun with this, torturing me. "Let me guess, hospital?"

He finally finishes. "I had to clean your mess," I walk in further into the living room.

"Were you successful? Did the power of persuasion work? Remember is you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right."

Don't I know it but something had to be done. Vicky couldn't let this town know about vampires. We can't be exposed again.

"How long was Elena here?" I ask him. I begin to play with my ring just to hold in my anger. I can't fight him. Damon is much more stronger than me. He drinks human blood, he's much more faster than me.

"Are you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play you're little game of high school?" Damon continues his torture.

History isn't going to repeat itself I'm sure I'm never going to let that happen. Elena is not Katherine.

"I'm not playing any game," I reply but Damon doesn't believe me.

"Of course you are. We both know the closes place you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it," he replies.

My hands turn into fist while I'm trying to keep myself composed. I can't let Damon get to me not when it comes to Elena. I have to keep her safe.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Guess you're going to have to see and wait," he adds and walks away. I must protect Elena from Damon. He cannot get to her like he's trying to get to me. I need to find out what he told her.

Damon won't get away with this.

* * *

**Elizabeth **

"About time we can get some time for girl talk. I've been waiting for you all day Lena," I say and Elena smiles when I call her Lena like when we were little.

"I know I'm sorry. I was talking with Stefan," she sighs. Something is wrong. From what she told me Stefan was supposed to be a good guy what's got her in such a funk.

"Did something bad happen today?" I ask. I will get it out of her besides I need to know more about this guy.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," she replies.

Aunt Jenna walks in while holding her apple. I smile; everything seems so normal again I've missed this.

"At least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with mommy problems or cheating problems." She smiles and stares at her apple.

I giggle. "Yeah Elena, mommy issues are the worst. You can do better," I giggle again and Elena tries to hide a smile. She's coming back to us.

Elena goes to the kitchen to make herself a sundae and I hear the door open. Jeremy is back.

"Jeremy!" Aunt Jenna yells but he ignores her. She should really hurt him or something.

"Jeremy! Where were you?" She heads over to him and I follow. He ignores us once again and tries to go upstairs to his room.

"More stoner stories? I get it Aunt Jenna, you were cool and that's cool," he smiles and continues going up the stairs and Jenna throws her apple at him.

I laugh, "About time someone hit him."

Jeremy gets angry and Jenna looks at me frustrated.

"Ow, why? Why did you do that?" he asks.

"You deserved it to be honest," I add and smile up at him and he ignores me. He's such a kid.

"Listen up. Quit ditching your classes or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna yells at him.

"Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight," he smirks and goes up to his room.

Aunt Jenna takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm. He really needs a reality check; maybe I should throw another apple at him.

"Good job about time you hit him. Don't worry it'll get him back for being such a jerk," I add as we both walk back towards the living room.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy left once again to go see the comet and I stayed back with Aunt Jenna. I sit back in my room and I hear some one next-door moving around stuff. I wonder if Jeremy is back home.

I get up from my bed and he over towards his room to see what's all the noise.

"Aunt Jenna?" I ask as I poke my head to look inside.

She gets up and looks at me worried. "What are you doing in Jeremy's room?"

"Looking for his stash. All his hiding spots want to help me?" She asks and I smile. This should be fun.

"Oh yes. Anything to ruin Jeremy's buzz." I walk over towards his drawers and start to look for anything illegal.

"Jer?" I hear Elena call out.

"No it's me, the hypocritical control." Jenna replies as she continues to look around Jeremy's room.

"More like the buzz police. We need to control Jeremy's obsession with getting high," I speak and giggle. If Jeremy caught us in his room he'd freak. I love it.

"What you two doing in here?" Elena knows Jeremy would freak out too. He'd probably ignore us for months, years if he found out about this.

"I've become my worst nightmare the authority figure that violates a 15-year-old privacy. Jackpot!" Jenna says while taking out a bong from one of Jeremy's boot.

Very creative Jer I think to myself.

"I see the hiding places haven't gotten that creative," she adds while placing the boot back on the floor. Elena sits down and takes a hold of the bong.

"Would you help?" I ask. "Sitting down isn't helping."

"Oh be quiet Eli," I laugh and continue too look around for anything suspicious.

"What's brought this on?" Elena asks.

"Your ass hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday," she says while looking through Jeremy's second drawers.

"Ugh. You got Tannered didn't you? That man just doesn't give up, always inflicting misery on people," I add.

Elena smiles. "Been there," she adds.

"I think we all have. I wonder what he'll think when he finds out he has both of us together. I can inflict misery on him then."

Elena giggles.

"Discovered the impossible. Found another, got it!" She takes out a smaller pipe this time from Jeremy's sock drawer again very creative Jer.

"Like I didn't know I was already screwing up." She adds. Oh Aunt Jenna please don't think that way, I hear her voice of sadness and I frown.

"You're not screwing up!" I pipe up.

"Yes I am. You know why? Because I'm not her, she made everything look so easy. High school, marriage, having both of you," she adds. I walk up to her and hug her and Elena joins in and we sit on Jeremy's bed together.

"I can't do it. I'll either say or do the wrong thing and he's going to get worse and it'll be my fault." Jenna continues.

I grab her hand and give her a gentle squeeze. "It's impossible," she adds quietly.

Elena moves closer to Jenna and grabs her other hand. "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared that all."

"We all are," I add. It's true. We've all been scared since the accident we all have to be strong for each other.

She smiles softly and looks at both us.

"I have to do something. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, I'll be here to keep her happy. Right Jenna?" I speak up.

I look at her and smile and she laughs softly. "I'll be good. I'm happy I have both of you two here with me."

"Always here to help," I add and smile again. We hug and Elena leaves once more.

"Come on, let's go eat some ice cream and throw away all of Jeremy's crap!" I say while getting up from Jeremy's bed.

Jenna laughs and keeps a tight hold on my hand. "Sounds like a plan."

We leave Jeremy's room together with his pipes and throw them away. We get some bowls and I make both us sundaes and together we talk about art school and then head to bed after a while.

* * *

I lie in bed and think about mom and dad. It's been a long day but I'm glad I have those memories still close to me keeping mom and dad close to my heart.

We're all going through a tough time but I hope that with a little more time we can get the hang of things. It's hard not having mom and dad here.

It still seems like yesterday they were both here together and we were all a happy family but we can get to that point again. We can all be happy again. Being back isn't going to be easy and I knew that the second I decided to move back but I know together we can make things work and we can make Jeremy stop drinking and smoking.

Slowly I begin to drift and fall asleep.

* * *

**So did you love it? Did you hate it? **

**Should I even continue writing? **

**Please leave reviews :) **

Everything will get better at some point. We just need some time; I need some time to get better. I look at a photo of mom and dad on top of my bedside table and slowly begin to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**

**A/N: I thought I would add the two chapters I already have finished for this fanfic up so you can get a better idea of who Elizabeth is and the story. It will mostly be following TVD episodes. **

**This story hasn't gotten much feedback so I don't know if after these two chapters I'm uploading I will continue, only if I get more feedback to encourage me. I'm also working on two other fanfics, go check them out if you're interested in reading. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read, have a great weekend. **

* * *

Friday Night Bites

**Elizabeth **

I wake up to Elena banging on my door. I groan to myself I wish I didn't have to wake up so early. The only thing I miss about art school back in Georgia is classes didn't start until 11 am. Why must that one tiny part of my life change now?

"Eli wake up, we're going to be late and it'll be your fault!" Elena yells and opens my door.

"Go away!" I yell at her.

"No! Get up!" she adds while taking the blankets off me. Ruining the comfort I currently have on my bed. "I'll call Jenna and she'll throw cold water on you," she threatens.

I quickly sit up on my bed and stare at my sister terrified.

"No! I'm up I'm up. No need to get violent." I add and leave my very comfortable bed and watch at Elena's smiles as her threat being successful.

"Hurry up Eli we're going to be late, Bonnie will be here soon." She continues.

I start walking to the bathroom barely awake like a zombie and start to get ready.

* * *

While daydreaming in Bonnie's car while she drives us to school I hear Elena and Bonnie talking. I'm not paying much attention to their conversation but I do know they're talking about Stefan.

Bonnie apparently doesn't like him. Which is weird she never had a problem with Matt but that's also because we all know each other since we were kids. I also know Bonnie and I were both hoping Elena would stay with Matt. I love Matt he would have been a perfect fit for our family. Maybe I should date him. Yeah right. I smile to myself. I don't think Matt would ever date me it would just be too weird but we are still really good friends. I always kept in touch with him while I was in Georgia even when Elena broke up with him.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy I'm just saying to take it slow," Bonnie adds. My mind brings me back to the present and I start listening to the conversation.

"Why the face?" Elena asks back, as we start heading towards the school.

"No face. You're single for the first time in your high school career it's the perfect time to play the field," Bonnie replies seriously.

"Yeah Lena, play the field. Don't be shy," I look back at her and smile and wink at her.

"Oh because I'm so that girl. Seriously what are you not saying?" Elena questions.

"It's stupid," Bonnie adds softly. We both stop together in union and stare at Bonnie.

"Bonnie spit it out already," I encourage.

"I accidently touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling." She looks at Elena when she says this and I immediately scoffed.

"Is that it?" I question she cannot be serious.

Bonnie gets frustrated at the both of us and begins to walk away but Elena stops her.

"It was bad, bad." She continues.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asks to her. I know she's trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"Really Bonnie a witch?" I try really hard to not laugh but there's no such thing. I know Bonnie's going through a touch time with all this witch talk and I don't want to make it worse for her.

"I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friends new boy friend." She finished and I know she's done with the topic.

Elena grabs her by the shoulders, "And I love you for it, I do but I feel good Its been a hard year and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again and you know what Stefan is a big part of that," Elena continues and I begin to walk towards school.

I see Stefan and walk towards him, Elena sent me a photo once of him and I thought this would be the perfect way to start the day, by tricking her boyfriend into thinking I'm Elena.

No one really can't tell us apart expect by our hair. Elena's hair is always straight and I tend to let my soft natural curls stay. Sometimes we tend to dress the same but our styles can be a little different, I like wearing heels more than Elena does but today I decided to wear flats.

"Hi Stefan," I tell him. He quickly smiles down at me.

"Hello Elizabeth," he replies. How the heck did he know it was me?

"How did you know? No one can tell us apart?" I ask completely surprised. I've never met anyone who can tell us apart except for those who have known us since we were kids cannot tell us apart and yet Stefan here can.

He must have a special super power.

"Your hair and you have a small scar on your nose that Elena doesn't," he replies simply and continues to smile. It's true when Elena and I were little we both got the chicken pox at the same time and being a stubborn child I decided to scratch my nose and it left a scar for life.

"Hi Stefan," Elena walks in and joins us.

"You've got a great guy here twin, he can tell us apart." I add.

Elena giggles and kisses Stefan.

"I'll see you two love birds later," I tell them and go after Bonnie who is looking for Caroline.

* * *

**Stefan **

It's the afternoon I walk into my room after leaving the bathroom for a shower and enter my room to get ready for Elena's dinner with her sister and Bonnie. As I walk inside I see the one person I wish wasn't here yet again.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asks. I look at him and notice that he's holding my journal.

"The way you reveal your soul." Damon adds while sitting on my desk chair while still continuing to read my journal.

In anger I walk towards him and snatch my book back, "What are you doing here?" I ask him and he simply smirks.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and I want us to start over." Damon replies.

Inside I'm debating whether I should believe what he's saying to me. Through out all my years alive I've known not to trust Damon completely. He says things to make you believe he deserves forgiveness but then he shows you, you should of never trusted him to begin with.

Damon is a liar but here he stands trying to convince me he is actually sorry for all he's done. Can I believe him? Can I actually trust my brother again?

"We need to put the past in the past. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe it's good for the both of us." He continues.

Damon is not one to be trusted. He's trying to convince me other wise but maybe there's still a small amount of hope that he has some humanity left in him, maybe he didn't flip the switch and turn it off.

He finishes and stands in front of me and gives his ultimate most annoying smirk and laughs at me.

Another reason to never trust Damon. I must stop him for both Elena and Elizabeth sake for all of Mystic Falls.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." I tell him but he ignores me.

"Of course it does, Stefan. I saw Elena today btw. That mean by the way, she was at cheerleading practice, she looked so perky in her short shorts," he adds.

I simply cannot contain my anger around Damon. He does all of this on purpose to get a rise out of me knowing that if I attack him he will show me that once again he is stronger than me.

I step forward, "Simmer down I didn't even go near her. I got my own cheerleader now."

What is he talking about? How's life is he going to ruin now?

"Oh! That reminds me, I've got to run. I have a date tonight. Sweaty palms, wish me luck." He finishes and with that he's gone.

I know his date cannot be Elena she will be hosting dinner and Elizabeth wasn't at cheerleading practice today. Who could he be going out with?

I continue to remind myself I must figure out a plan to stop my brother.

* * *

**Elizabeth **

I'm upstairs on my computer trying to find a way to distract myself. I'm so bored. I remember Elena is buying dinner for Bonnie and Stefan tonight. Still trying to convince Bonnie that he is the good guy.

I mean I didn't see anything wrong with him and I didn't get any type of vibe that shows Stefan is a bad. Maybe tonight we'll see if there's actually something there.

I get up and leave my desk and head downstairs before Stefan gets here and I hear Bonnie talking.

"You explain it, last night I was watching TV and a commercial break comes on and I bet it's that phone commercial and sure enough it's the guy and the girl on the bed, he flies to Paris, he flies back and takes a picture…"

"So does that mean you're actually a witch?" I ask while walking inside the kitchen. Bonnie looks back at me exhausted with all the witch talk but I can't help to have a little fun with it.

"Oh come on that commercial is on a constant loop," Elena adds.

"Fine. Well how about this, today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers, I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie adds.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. We could get lucky." I smile while talking to her.

Elena laughs and Bonnie gets even more frustrated.

"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena asks

"She's just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena responds while moving the take out food to our home bowls.

"I'll take the job then." I raise my hand and laugh. "I mean you're not interested in being a witch I'll take the gig. I need a little more spice in life now that I'm back at Mystic Falls I don't mind having witchy powers. I could have more fun at school anyways."

Bonnie smiles for the first time since I've gotten back home and I'm glad it's genuine.

"Putting the food in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone." I add and watch as my sister and bonnie continuing to put the take out food in our lovely serving bowls.

Bonnie laughs. "It's true Elena we all know you cannot cook. The only one that ever tries is Eli not you."

"I know but it's better than nothing. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena wonders while searching for them around the kitchen.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie replies. Elena goes and opens the drawer and to both of our surprise Bonnie was right. Maybe she is a witch.

"Okay you've been in this kitchen a thousand times." Elena says trying to hide her surprise. Not fooling anyone twin.

"Yeah that's it," Bonnie whispers.

"Seriously, I live here and I didn't even know the serving spoons were there maybe you really are a witch." I add.

Elena just looks at me giving me a look saying to shut up but I can't help it. Everything I'm saying is true. I laugh and we all stop when we here the doorbell ring.

"Oh yes, Stefan darling is here." I speak out loud.

"I'll go get that." Elena says and quickly leaves the kitchen.

"Birthday candles," I hear Bonnie whisper.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" I ask thinking she's going so crazy now that she's now whispering to herself.

She opens up the drawer in front of her and we both turn to look and see that the birthday candles are in there. How did she do that?

"Okay this is getting very weird. Come on let's go eat witchy witch," I put an arm around her and we both head out towards the dinning table with the food to be served and we begin our dinner.

* * *

There's only one word to describe tonight's dinner and that is awkward.

We were all in complete silence while Elena was trying to make Bonnie talk to Stefan. Obviously this whole dinner was not going as Elena hoped. I wanted to laugh at all her bad attempts because everyone sitting on this table was completely uncomfortable.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena speaks up again trying to gauge in conversation once more. I think she's giving up on Bonnie talking. There has to be something I can do to help Elena.

"Well he let me into the team. So I must have done something right," Stefan replies.

"Tanner is a douche." I say out loud. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I can't believe I just that but it's true so I'm not lying, Bonnie however quickly caught on I was supposed to say that to myself and laughs at me.

I smile back.

"Bonnie you should of seen Stefan today. Tyler threw the ball right at him…"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie stops her again way too quickly and Bonnie smiles disappear.

Here we are back to the awkward feeling. Elena smile quickly falls, as she's obviously frustrated trying to find another attempt to making Bonnie talk once again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family Bonnie." Elena adds.

Bonnie is aggravated. "Divorced my mom. Live with my dad." She replies quickly.

"No about the witches," I encourage.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." Elena adds and Stefan looks at her in surprise.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie adds softly.

"That's certainly interesting. I'm not to versed but I do know there's a history of Celtic droids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan says while talking to Bonnie.

"My family came in by way of Salem." Bonnie adds.

"Really?" Stefan's voice quickly expresses his shock. "Salem witches?"

Bonnie smiles while still picking at her food. "Yeah."

"That's pretty cool." Stefan adds and smiles at Bonnie.

"Really, why?" Bonnie replies.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism," Stefan continues.

Bonnie smiles and looks down for a second before looking back at Stefan, "Yeah, they are."

"Awe does this mean you won't let me be a witch then Bonnie?" I ask and she laughs back at me and I reply with a smile.

Suddenly we all hear the doorbell ring once again.

"I wonder who that can be?" Elena speaks. "Don't worry I'll get it twin. You all keep eating." I add.

I get up and leave the table and begin to walk towards the front door and I'm surprised to see it's Caroline with a really hot looking guy.

"Eli!" Caroline squeaks. "Surprise," she adds as she holds out a cake.

"Damon, this is Elena's twin sister, Elizabeth," she continues.

"Hi Damon, nice to meet you." I say quickly. Damon is one sexy man.

Stefan and Elena join us at the door while Damon still outside staring between Elena and I closely watching our every move.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks. Wait Stefan knows this god?

"Waiting for Elena and Elizabeth to invite me in,' he replies with a smirk on his face.

Oh my damn, this man is gorgeous.

"Yeah, you don't have to…" Elena says while being stopped by Stefan, "No, no. He can't stay can you, Damon?" Stefan adds.

Oh well this is weird I think to myself. Stefan is right in Stefan's face and Damon is still smiling at him.

"Get in here," Caroline adds to the weird interaction going on just as confused as to why Stefan's attitude has changed.

"We were just finishing up," Stefan continues.

"It's fine come on in," Elena adds and Damon immediately smiles back at Stefan.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena, Elizabeth. I must say I didn't know you have a twin sister, Elena." He adds.

We all walk towards the living room together and he continues to watch me.

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday not many people knew I was coming back home," I heard myself saying.

What was wrong with me? Usually I don't explain myself to anyone and here I am explaining myself to someone I just met barely a couple of minutes ago. It could be his amazing good looks. I need to stop thinking like this surely he is with Caroline.

* * *

We all sit together around the living room. Both Stefan and Elena in the loveseat sofa. Caroline and Stefan sit together in the sofa chair while Bonnie and I sit together on the sofa across from Caroline.

We all sit while eating the cake Caroline brought with milk but I notice no one really is eating. The awkward moment between Stefan and Bonnie while we were eating has now drifted to both Stefan and Damon.

Bonnie told me they are brothers after the weird encounter that happened at the doorstep and Elena told me yesterday of Stefan and Damon's problem with an ex-girlfriend who they both dated. Drama.

It's weird to hear about a girl who would date both brothers but that was the past surely they could both come to an arrangement where this awkward moments don't happen as much.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you in the team," Caroline says, "Tyler must be seething. Good for you go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. If you don't engage you can't expect for life to just sit you by," Damon adds.

I don't look at him but if some one should be getting a bad vibe from anyone it's from Damon. The way he talks about Stefan and stares and watches Stefan with some ulterior motive is just wrong. I only just met the guy and I don't have a good feeling around him.

Maybe he's just acting like this because of their past history with women. I don't know much about it but you can't hold a grudge for your whole life can you? Damon makes it look like it's possible you can hold a grudge with your family for such a long time.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today and Eli you didn't even show up to practice today," Caroline spoke once again.

I scoffed. "Yeah I needed to talk to my teachers afterschool, sorry." I add sarcastically. Cheerleading my butt. I don't want to join the team ever again.

"It's only because you both missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines," Caroline continues but I just ignore her. I never liked cheerleading anyways. I only did it once because Elena convinced me but then I started going to art school in Georgia. I told myself if I ever came back to Mystic Falls I was not going to be a cheerleader again.

"I'll work with them, they'll get it," Bonnie adds. I quickly look at her and give her a stern look that she cannot make me go back.

"Maybe if I put you both in the back," Caroline adds once again I ignore her. Not going to happen Caroline.

I look over towards Elena and she doesn't look excited about cheerleading practice, I wonder how it went for her today. I must remember to ask her later after everyone is gone.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elizabeth." Damon says as he interrupts Caroline.

I look at Damon, "That's because their parents died. They're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun," Caroline adds.

Is she kidding? Bonnie shakes her head not approving anything Caroline is saying right now.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity," Caroline continues after watching all of our faces change to anger after her previous comment.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, Elena. I know how it feels to lose both of your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we love die," Damon comforted.

Elena looks over at Damon and I eye him suspiciously.

"You don't have to bring that up now, Damon." Stefan finally speaks up trying to stop his brother.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, last thing that I want to do is bring her up," Damon says and smiles again at Stefan.

Here we go again, Elena told me about this. The one girl they both dated it's a shame he constantly has to bring her up.

"I'm going to clean up," I speak finally and leave the living room.

I don't want to be a part of that conversation anymore. I need a break from all the drama. Who knew my sister will find a great guy with a complicated brother but then again we both have a complicated brother too.

I start to clean the dishes from the dinning table and throw away all the food and begin to put away the dirty dishes inside dishwasher.

"One more," I hear Damon say.

I turn around to see him holding a glass. I move my hand to reach over it but Damon lets it go before I even get it. I see the glass fall and wait for a crash but I see that Damon quickly catches it before it hits the floor.

Now that could be a cool super power.

"Thank you," I say and smile at him. This time I get the glass straight from his hand and our fingers quickly touch each other and I feel an immediate jolt and I move my hand.

"Nice save," I add while I move over and put the glass inside the dishwasher.

"I like you, you know how to laugh," he quickly comments. I smile again.

"Earlier did you mean Katherine?" I ask. I need to get the information out of him. Why can he be such a jerk to his brother?

I mean, Jeremy is obviously going through a tough time recently but you don't see Elena or me constantly bringing up our parents death.

"Mmm," he replies simply.

"How did she die?" I ask another question. He seems open to answering them so why not?

"Fire, tragic fire," he answers in a whisper.

"Recently?"

"Seems like it was yesterday," he walks away as he answers and begins to help me put the dishes away.

"What was she like?" I continue.

Damon's face quickly darkens as he looks away from me for a couple of seconds. "She was beautiful," he says while turning around to look at me, "A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated, selfish, not very kind."

Talk about loving some one who sounds like a complete bee-otch.

"So, which one of you dated her first?"

He smirks again when I ask him this. He knows I've caught up to their family drama.

"Ask Stefan. I bet his answer differs from mine," he replies.

I close the dishwasher and move towards him.

"I want to know your answer," I reply. He looks back down to me but doesn't reply.

"I'm sorry, about Katherine. You lost her too and I know how much it hurts when you lose someone," I add and his eyes brighten. It's like he's seeing something in me he never saw before.

"Hey! Do you need help?" I hear Bonnie ask as she enters the kitchen with Elena right behind her.

"Come on in," I reply and smile at them. Damon then leaves the kitchen and goes back to the living room with Stefan and Caroline.

* * *

**Stefan **

I see that the girls are gone as well as Damon and I take this opportunity to ask Caroline some questions.

"Matt tried but he's having a really tough time. You have to understand they were each other's first. From the sandbox," Caroline speaks and I smile at her.

This is my chance, "That's a really nice scarf."

"Thank you it's new," Caroline replies.

"Can I see it? Do you mind taking it off?" Surely Damon has her wearing this because he's drinking her blood. Using this poor girl as a poppet.

"No, I can't," Caroline, replies. Her voice is a little shaken.

"Why not? Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Umm, all I know is that I can't take it off," she replies confused.

Damon is obviously compelling her. This has got to stop he can't go around telling people our secret and then compelling her to forget he's drinking her blood.

I hear Damon leaving the kitchen and walking towards the living room.

"What are you two kids talking about?" he asks while walking in.

"I was commenting on her scarf," I add while sitting back on the sofa and watching Damon's face falls as he sees that I've caught on he's been drinking off Caroline.

He sits next to Caroline and I see his eyes quickly dilate, "Caroline, why don't you go help the girls clean in the kitchen."

She nods and I watch as Caroline gets up and leaves us two alone.

"They are people Damon. She's not a poppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement. For you to feed on when ever you want to," my anger was getting the best of me.

"Sure she is, they all do. Whatever I want them to be. Mine for the taking," he replies.

"You had your fun with Caroline. You got to me and Elena good for you. Now its time for you to go." I tell him. Damon cannot do this.

"That's not a problem because I've been invited in and I'll come back the following night and the night after that and I'll do whatever I want with them because that is what is normal to me. Besides now that I know Elena has a twin sister we can both have one." He adds.

He cannot hurt Elizabeth. I must protect them both from the monster that is Damon.

* * *

It was around midnight when I went back to Elena and Elizabeth home.

Quickly in my vampire speed I went inside Elizabeth's room and noticed she was wearing a bracelet. I quickly untangled it from her wrist and added a small amount of vervain inside the heart locket hanging from the bracelet chain.

I noticed a very small photo of her parents and I smile as I look at it. I closed the locket with the vervain inside and leave her room and go back home.

Tomorrow I will gift Elena a necklace that will also contain vervain, that way Damon won't be able to compel them. I need to remind myself I must keep them both safe now that Damon has been invited in.

* * *

**Elizabeth **

I'm upstairs getting ready for tonight's game. Elena put my old cheerleading outfit on top of my bed but I quickly ignored it I was not going back to being a cheerleader.

As I finish getting ready and let my hair fall down my back with their soft curls I go back towards my bedside table and put on my favorite bracelet my parents gifted to me when I was little with a small heart locket with their photo when they were teens.

"Eli are you ready?" I hear Elena talking from her room.

"Sure thang sista," I laugh and I hear Elena walk inside my room.

"Are you smoking Jeremy's stuff?" I laugh again and answer, "I would never."

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Elena wonders.

"I was never going to put it on, cheerleading was never my thing. You on the other hand should be wearing your lovely uniform." I smile and she stares at me.

"I quit, I'm quitter. I'm just no longer feeling cheerleading."

"Tell me about it," I add. "I never wanted to be a part of it in the first place. Come on let's go and be the quitter twins."

Together holdings hands we leave and I drive out to the game.

* * *

The game hasn't even started and there's drama everywhere I look.

Caroline is mad at both Elena and I because we quit cheerleading like she didn't even see that one coming. We're both just not into it any more like we once were. Elena was more into cheerleading last year but then our parents died. Things changed. People change when tragic happen and we've changed.

It's different than it was last year. Then we have Jeremy who was fighting Tyler over Vicky. I mean couldn't they just get over it. Vicky is using both of them. One day she's with Tyler and the next she's with Jeremy. I didn't even know Jeremy was so into Vicky until today.

He's going through a really tough time and he's doing drugs and secretly dating Vicky. He used to be so open with us but we're all kind of in our own bubble lately.

According to Elena, Jeremy cut Stefan but he doesn't have a cut on his hand so I think Elena is just seeing things now. I smile she always over reacts when it comes to Jeremy doing something silly like trying to cut Tyler with broken glass. I know it's serious but no one got hurt, thankfully.

I continue walking and see Elena, I need the keys I'm seriously bored and want to go home. Coming here was a waste of time. I remember I used to come watch the game just so I can watch Tyler but we never dated and that crush is now long gone.

"Elena! Can I get the keys? I want to go home," I tell her.

"Yeah here," she passes me the car keys. "I swear I saw Jeremy cut Stefan. I know he did and his cut just disappeared," she adds.

"Twin, just give it a break. I know you saw it but he isn't cut he's fine. He actually tried to stop the fight between Jer and Tyler. No one was going to stop it and he did, let's just look at the bright side. He isn't hurt," I explain.

She takes a deep breath, "Fine, I will. I need to go find Bonnie," she replies.

"Are you going to be okay? I can just come get you once the game is over?"

"No I'll be fine, I'll just get a ride from Bonnie or something," she adds.

"Okay," I hug her quickly and walk over to our car.

I open the back to drop off my bag and I accidently drop the keys. I reach down to get them and when I get stand back up Damon scares by creeping up behind me.

"Will you not do that?" I squeak at him, taking a deep breath trying to slow down my heart.

"You scared me, sneaking up on people isn't cool." I tell him once I've calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he says simply.

"What are you doing here?" I wonder.

"I'm hiding from Caroline," he whispers. Why is he whispering there's no one here around us?

"Why is that?" I ask him.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen," he adds. That's our Caroline.

"That can be a sign," I add.

"Well she's awfully young," he says. Well there go my hopes of him ever wanting me. Caroline and I are the same age anyways.

Woah! Where did that come from? Eli stop thinking about having a future with Damon immediately I tell myself.

"Not much younger than you." I add.

"I don't see it going anywhere." Why is he so secretive?

"Look, Caroline can have some annoying qualities but, she has been my best friends since we've been kids and that means a lot to me," I speak once again.

His eyes flutter open and looks down to me, "Noted. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, it's not my intention."

"Actually it is. Other wise you wouldn't put an alternative meaning behind everything you say. Which by the way is highly annoying," I tell him. Take that! Go Eli! I tell myself.

"You're right. I have other intentions but so do you," he says simply. What the heck is he talking about?

"What are you even talking about, Damon?"

"You want me. You're drawn to me. You think about me, I bet you even dream about me." He says this while slowly getting closer to me. Once we're inches apart he looks deep into my eyes, "And right now you want to kiss me," he finishes his sentences and moves down and tries to kiss my lips.

All of sudden I feel my hand slapping him, hard. I've never slapped someone before.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Damon. You're with Caroline. Now run along and go kiss her not me," with that I make my way towards the car and leave.

I can't believe he tried to kiss me and for a small amount of time I wanted to kiss him back. I can't do that to Caroline.

Damon is bad news; I need to stay away from him.

* * *

**Stefan **

I thought there was hope somewhere deep inside something in Damon that is still human but I was wrong there's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love only a monster. He must be stopped.

* * *

**Damon **

She's beautiful. She's even more beautiful than Katherine ever was. I stand here and watch Elizabeth sleep and slowly touch her cheeks while I hear her take deep breathes as she sleeps.

I hear her heartbeat and watch how peaceful she looks sleeping until she slowly starts to turn around and I leave her room. I could watch her sleep for centuries.

She's beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

Family Ties

**Elizabeth **

_He grabs me by my hips and pulls me closer to his body. I feel his warmth and begin to melt as he begins to kiss me. Exploring my mouth with his tongue not leaving any part of my mouth untouched. My hands reach up to his hair and his mouth continues to claim me. I moan into his mouth and he smiles as he hears me respond to his touch. One of his hands works its way towards my hair and pulls my head back as we continue to kiss exploring each others mouth, savagely. _

_He walks backwards toward my bed and gently lowers me onto it, following me down so that he's lying by my side. He stops kissing me and runs his nose gently and slowly along my jaw line as my hands continues to grasp his hair tightly. He lowers his nose along my neck and begins to leave small and gently kisses and he runs down and touches every inch of my body with his hands. _

_He pulls me back into his arms, kissing me, twisting his hairs into my hair. Our tongues entwined. His hands continue to roam my body and I melt as touches me and explores my body. His mouth goes back down to kissing my neck and then I feel his teeth sinking on to my neck. _

* * *

**Stefan **

I wake with a sudden jolt. I take a deep breath slowly remembering my terrible nightmare of Damon killing both Elena and Elizabeth.

I look up and notice Damon is sitting very close to my bed smiling. He must have had something to do with this.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now?" I look at him in anger.

"You really need some human blood." He continues talking. Taunting me. I would never let him kill Elena or Elizabeth. I would never allow him for him to do any harm.

Quickly in my vampire speed I run over towards the desk and throw Damon a knife aiming for his heart but I missed. Damon looks down at his chest as he's unaffected by the knife stabbing him.

"Alright I deserve that but I just wanted to let you know they caught the animal responsible for killing coach tanner and all those people." He speaks once more.

"What are talking about?" I ask in return while standing in front of him. He's the killer. He's the monster.

"The mountain lion. Big one it attacked this morning. It's all over the news, 'deadly beast captured. All is well in mystic falls.'" He finishes and gets up from his chair and starts to work his way towards the door.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" I ask. Damon is never the one to be so careful. He's ruthless. He always kills and leaves the bodies unattended, not giving a care in the world by whoever finds their dead bodies.

"I decided to stay a while and I'm having way too much fun here with you and the Gilbert twins," He adds. My hands quickly turn into fist as I hear him talk about Elena and Elizabeth like they're some kind of prize.

"You can't touch them now," I reply.

"Well the vervain can only keep me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charms and my flinging ability to listen Taylor Swift." He continues taunting me with his words with that he walks over to me and stabs me with the same knife I previously threw at him.

I fall to the ground and cry in pain as I take the knife out of my chest.

I take a deep breath and think to myself I won't let Damon hurt Elizabeth.

_The real animal is still out there, waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back to stop him but, do I stop a monster without becoming one myself? _

* * *

**Elizabeth **

I wake with a jolt. I cannot believe I just had a dream about Damon. A good dream but at the same time it was weird. The way he sunk his teeth into my neck and suck my blood, a little twilight for me.

Still the dream was good. I've never had such a sexual dream about a guy before. Usually I would love these kind of dreams if they were about another guy but Damon is currently the enemy I can't be attracted to him like this but at the same time it's so easy to fall for his amazingly good looks.

I've got to give the man his props he's gorgeous. You can't say that about every guy you meet.

I go to the bathroom to shower and get ready for another day. Today was the founder's party and I was being forced by my every woman in this house to attend.

At this point I wish I was Jeremy who's not forced on going but then here I stand and I'm forced to go.

I need to find a dress to wear. Hopefully I can find one in my closet I don't have enough time to buy a dress.

I go downstairs to eat some breakfast only to hear Aunt Jenna talking to the TV. What is up with everyone talking to themselves recently? First Bonnie and now Jenna.

I look at Jenna and she's sipping on her coffee while constantly repeating "Scum bag, scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to, I'm starting to get worried?" I ask her. She really needs to stop talking to herself.

"Him," she replies while pointing at the guy at the TV. At that point Elena enters the room.

"The news guy?" Elena adds to the conversation.

"Also known as Logan Scum Fell. Did your mom ever tell you both why I left Mystic Falls?" She continues. Jenna must really hate this guy.

"No way," I add.

"You and him?" Elena asks while laughing at Jenna's disgusted face while watching the TV.

"He's cute, really hot," I taunt her.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna adds while turning off the TV.

Elena laughs as she sits down at the dinning room table and opening up a golden box filled with old family artifacts.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asks while turning away from the TV towards the table.

"I went to the save deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan all this stuff for the founders council for the heritage display." Elena replies.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." I speak as looking at all the weird stuff my family has collected over the years. Elena begins to pick up certain pieces and starts to clean them and polish them.

"That's stuff in mom's and dad's you can't be giving it away." Jeremy adds as he walks inside the kitchen and takes a drink from the refrigerator.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan Jer." Elena replies.

"Yes Jer bear, there's a difference." I add as I watch him.

"Whatever," he finishes as he leaves the room.

With that we hear the doorbell ring and Elena gets up to answer the door.

"Can you finish this Eli?" She asks as she leaves the room giving me no time to reply.

"Yeah sure because I have nothing else to do with my morning," I yell back and Aunt Jenna laughs at me.

I continue polish all the pieces and hear the phone ring, Jenna leaves the table to answer and I continue to concentrate on the box.

"It's for you, Eli." Jenna says as walking back towards the kitchen and passing me the phone.

"Hello?" I speak up.

"Eli! I tried calling your cell but you didn't answer, want to go to the grill to have lunch with Caroline?" Bonnie says.

I sigh, "I wish but Lena left me on polishing old junk for the display tonight, evil twin I tell you." I add and Bonnie laughs on the other end.

"Do come over though. We can all get ready for the party, besides you are my lovely date right? You're not going to ditch me?"

"Of course not. I think Caroline is going with Damon so it'll be just us two." I cringe as Bonnie says the devils name on the phone.

Every time I hear his name I will just think about last nights dream and that cannot happen. He's dating my best friend.

"Awesome, I'll see you after you eat with Caroline," I add and hang up the phone and keep cleaning.

* * *

After finishing box duty I leave the table to go to my closet to find a dress but I stop as I hear the doorbell ring. It must be Tyler, Mrs. Lockwood say he's going to be picking up the box for tonight.

Jeremy runs downstairs and gets the door and tries to slam the door on Tyler.

"I'm here for my mom. Supposed to pick up a box," Tyler tells Jer. I turn to get the box from the dinning room table and go to the door.

"Right here." I say as I approach Tyler and Jeremy. "Please be careful." I add while handing him the box.

"Yeah be careful with it dick," Jeremy yells at him. Not this again.

"Hey! Not now okay you guys. Please?" I say while looking between both of them.

"I'm fine he's just being a punk." Tyler replies and Jeremy leaves the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tyler continues.

"Yeah, sure." I step out the house and close the door not wanting Jeremy to come back and do something stupid.

What's up?" I ask him while closing the door and looking up at him.

"I didn't know you were moving back to Mystic Falls?" He says. I watch him and notice he's actually nervous while trying to talk to me.

"Yeah, not many people knew. Just Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy. Jenna went to school and made sure everything was set for me to start classes the day I got back home and no one else knew really," I explain. Again why am I explaining myself to guys recently?

Maybe because they're seriously hot guys. Could be. Tyler has grown to a good-looking guy but he's with Vicky.

"Oh, okay. We'll I was wondering if after the entire Founder parties are done with we could go out or something. Maybe eat at the grill or some where else if you like?" he continues.

Woah! Tyler was asking me out? I look at him again and smile.

"What about Vicky?" I ask curious as to see what he's going to say.

"I don't think it'll work out with Vicky," he replies and takes a hold of my hand.

"Let's do it," I add. He looks into my eyes to see if I'm being sincere and after a couple seconds his face lights up and he smiles at me in return.

"Great, I have to go back home. See you tonight?" He adds with a sudden excitement in his voice.

"Definitely," I reply and smile back. This could be a good thing maybe it will get Damon out of my mind.

He reaches down and kisses my cheek before leaving to go back home.

I turn around and go back upstairs to finally go in the search of a dress and start to get excited about something at Mystic Falls.

Maybe Tyler and I can really be good together I mean I had the longest crush on him when I was living here.

…

I hear the doorbell ring once again. It's most likely Bonnie I start heading down stairs and hear Bonnie talking to Elena.

"Delicate flower or naughty vixen?" she asks while holding two nail polish bottles. Elena is in the kitchen washing her hand.

"Naughty vixen," I reply as I enter the room and sit next to Bonnie.

"You would," Bonnie adds while looking at me and laughing.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena adds while she joins us around the dinning table.

We place napkins on top of the table and start to open the bottles of nail polish to paint our nails.

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date." Bonnie adds. "You seem happy-ish," she continues.

"I am ish. Tonight's going to be a good night but don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena replies and looks straight at Bonnie seriously.

"Mmm gossip, spill Bennett," I add and laugh.

"What if I tell you in the morning. I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie replies to the both of us.

"Oh this is going to be good, sounds really serious." I continue to taunt her.

"Bonnie out with it." Elena adds. She picks up one of the nail polishes and starts to paint her thumbnail.

"Okay but, it has to go in the vault because Caroline would kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has an interesting back-story. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie says.

Oh no not more Stefan and Damon drama. That's not what I was hoping for but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena replies.

"Who does that?" I whisper making sure no one hears me but I was wrong and Bonnie nudges me under the table.

"Yeah, they both dated her only she choose Damon and it drove Stefan mad so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine he filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned on Damon." Bonnie adds to the conversation.

"That sounds like one persons part of the story meaning Damon's," Elena, adds clearly not happy with what she heard.

"Sounds like Damon's really good at building up drama. I mean why does he constantly have to bring something that is obviously in the past just because his brother is now dating a girl," I add.

I mean I don't think I would ever do something like that with Elena.

"I just wanted you to know," Bonnie replies.

"Anyways he's past relationships are none of my business." Elena adds with a deep sigh.

"It wasn't until they kept bringing it up." I add.

"Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie says while painting her thumbnail.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena continues.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Bonnie asks.

"Come on, let's stop all this gossip. Let's do our nails and get ready for this amazing party. Besides I need to get pretty for my date," I finish while looking at Bonnie and we both begin to laugh and paint our nails.

I've missed girl time.

* * *

I'm wearing a simple white lace dress with a small brown belt under my breast. I left my hair in my natural soft curls and wore white wedges to the party.

Once arriving Bonnie and I decided to go look at the artifacts inside the room. Stefan and Elena decided to come with us.

"Oh look it's the original cast registry. Look at all these familiar names, Sheriff William Forbes, mayor Benjamin Lookwood… Is that Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore?" Elena says and she immediately stops when seeing Damon and Stefan's name on the registry.

I quickly stop and walk over to see if the list actually has Stefan and Damon's name on it. This has got to be the weirdest coincidence I've seen.

I look over to Stefan and he's like a statue just watching Elena's reaction.

"The original Salvatore brothers," Damon speaks as he walks in the room with Caroline.

It's about to get a heck a lot more awkward in here. I've noticed having both Salvatore brothers in one room is not a good idea.

"Our ancestors, tragic story actually." Damon continues when he notices no one else is talking.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan interjects. I hope they don't start talking about Katherine again.

I don't know the chick and she's dead so I can't actually go out of my way to meet her but I don't like the girl either.

"It's not boring Stefan, I'd love to hear more about your family," Elena adds. She's fishing for information. Ever since we had the conversation with Bonnie about him and Damon she's been weird and is now being pushy trying to get Stefan to talk.

"Well I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me." Caroline adds to the conversation.

"No," Damon adds.

"Go dance alone then," Bonnie replies but we all know it's not going to happen so easily.

"Can I just borrow your date?" Caroline asks while looking at both Stefan and Elena.

Oh this should be fun.

"Oh umm." Elena tries to speak but clearly is unsuccessful.

"I don't really dance." Stefan adds.

"Oh sure he does you should see him." Damon continues. Here he is again, being weird and having and ulterior motive to everything.

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena?" Caroline asks.

Be good twin.

"It's up to Stefan" Elena adds. I back away going back to looking at the artifacts I've left unseen. I no longer want to be a part of the conversation currently taking place.

Bonnie comes with me as she is clearly not staying alone.

"Well sorry but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline says and takes Stefan hands.

After a couple of minutes pass I turn around and I notice that everyone has left the room and it's just Damon and I.

When did this happen and where was I when it took place? My palms begin to get sweaty as I start to remember the dream I had with him last night.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan." Damon begins to talk as he gets walks and gets closer to me.

I need to get away from him before I do some thing I might regret.

"For what?" I ask in a whisper.

"It's all in the past I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry and it all started with the original Salvatore brothers," he explains. "The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town until the battle here. There was a battle here…"

"The battle of willow creak. I've read about it," I stop him and he looks at me clearly impressed I know what he's talking about.

"Right," he says softly.

"I know we've been talking about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired a church with civilian inside," I explain. Again this is getting annoying.

"What the history books left out is that the people that were killed they weren't there by accident they were believed to be union sympathizer. So some of the founders in the confederacy side back then got rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they both loved inside that church and when they went to rescue them they were both shot. Murder in cold blood." He finishes.

I wonder why he's telling me this.

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" I ask.

"A woman I guess. Doesn't it always come done to the love of a woman?" He adds to the conversation. Is this what it's always been like for his family?

"Look I'm sorry that you both have this thing going on but I can't get in the middle of it Damon. I just hope you two can work it out." I say sincerely.

"I hope so too," he says with a smile.

I watch, as he wants to get closer to me again. My breathing start to get faster than it was before and my palms begin to get sweaty again. He caresses my face and gently and takes a hold of my chin and moves my head so that I'm once staring at him directly in the eyes.

I'm mesmerized by the intensity his eyes contains as he looks at me and in less than a couple of seconds he leans down and kisses my lips gently.

It's only when it's too late that I'm realizing what I'm doing. I back away and leave the room in a hurry. I cannot be kissing Damon.

I walk quickly downstairs and find Bonnie sitting by the tables alone.

"What are you doing here alone?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"My date left me," she says while looking up at me. I smile at her.

"Well actually you left me so yeah but I'm going to let you slide since we are together again what are you doing anyways?" I ask her. The whole time I was talking to her she was staring at a candle on top of the table but she just ignores me.

"Hello? Earth to Bonnie," I continue this time waving my hand in front of her face and she finally turns to look at me.

"What?" she wonders confused.

"What are you doing? You were like having a staring contest with that candle," she looks at me in bewilderment while I speak to her.

"I'm sorry, it was weird. The fire went out and when it looked at it the candle lit up once again," she explains softly.

"What are you trying to say?" I urge her on.

"I don't know, everything has just been weird lately. I wish I understood what was going on," she continues.

I rest my hand on her shoulder and take a deep breath.

"How can I help? I hate seeing you like this, Bonnie?" I hate watching my best friend being confused. I want to find a way to help her overcome whatever is going on with her.

Obviously all the witch talk has been messing with her head and I told myself then I will no longer make fun of it.

"I need to get out of here," Bonnie finally speaks and I stay quiet as I watch her get up and leave.

I need to do something, so I do the only thing I know how I go after her.

I go out to the back thinking I'd see her outside alone but I don't. I walk further only too see Tyler sitting alone on a bench looking out to the small river.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" I ask while I join him on the bench.

"Staying away from her mom," he adds gently.

"Is everything okay?" I ask while looking up at him.

"It was until Vicky wanted me to ask her to come stupid party. She dresses up and comes here, which leads my mother to get angry I brought her here. Vicky gets mad cause I didn't take her inside the party and my moms pissed and called Vicky trash," he explains as he take a drink from a vodka bottle he's brought out here from the inside.

"You've had a tough night huh?"

"Tough isn't a word I would use. Anyways what are you doing out here?" he wonders and he takes a sip from his vodka bottle.

"I came out here looking for Bonnie only to find you instead," I add.

"You go back and find her. I think her problems are more interesting than mine," he says.

I get up and kiss his cheek before I leave. "I'll see you soon."

I walk away and notice his surprise expression by my gesture.

I get back to the party only to find Elena yelling at Damon.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother the sheriff. Go it? Stay away from her." She finishes off what she has to say and leaves Damon's sight.

"Elena!" I yell out going after her who leaves Damon astound.

"Elena, what's going on?" I ask while I stop in front of her.

"I need to find Stefan?" she says as she goes around me and continues to walk. I go after her and we soon find Stefan by the fountain.

"I'm sorry, I take it all back you're completely right about Damon." She says to Stefan and he turns around to look at both of us.

"Elena will you please tell me what the heck is going on?" I add but like always she ignores me when she's overreacting.

"What did he do?" Stefan says in wonder. Most likely knowing Damon was going to do something bad.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks and he has her all confused and messed up in the head," Elena finally says something that will help me understand why she's going crazy.

But then my mind stops and goes back to thinking about my dream. In my dream Damon was kissing my neck and then he abruptly bit my neck and sucked my blood.

Could this mean something to real life or was it just a dream that I've associated with a weird twilight twist?

I look up to Stefan and watch as he nods as Elena talks, "You don't look surprised," she continues.

"I'm handling it" Stefan replies.

"Handling it? Stefan we should be having him arrested?" Elena once again freaks out and I take that queue to leave the conversation to find Bonnie and see if she's okay.

"Okay, I'm getting out of here. I need to find Bonnie." I speak up and turn around a leave.

I don't need to be a part of Stefan and Elena's problems and drama. They just have too much going on. Elena might she need to take a break from Stefan and let Stefan deal with Damon. I mean Stefan is his brother he will know to deal with him.

Just like we should be dealing with our own brother but then we just let him run around trying to conquest Vicky and then ending up in brawls with Tyler about her.

I'd say all of this drama is not worth it. I walk back inside the house and I spot Matt.

"Matty, have you seen Bonnie?" I ask.

"Yeah, a couple minutes ago actually she was leaving though," he answers.

"Dang it," I whisper to myself.

"What's going on Eli?" he asks concern.

"I'm worried something is wrong with her I'll call her later. I think I'm going to home too. Way too much drama Matty," I add and reach up to kiss his cheek.

I turn around looking for Aunt Jenna to take me home.

* * *

**Stefan**

I watch, as Damon gets weaker by the vervain. He falls to the ground on the floor by the pain.

_I did what I had to do to protect Elena, to protect Elizabeth to protect everyone. Yes Damon, the headlines read deadly beast captured. All is well in mystic falls._

I need to protect the people I care about. I need to be safe no one will be exposed to our secret. I will not let Damon hurt this town again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**

**A/N: I finally got around to writing this chapter today. I'm sorry for the long wait. I wasn't going to continue this story but thanks to a wonderful reviewer I decided to continue only if it's a small amount of people that read. That doesn't matter and I shouldn't care. **

**Anyways. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and I didn't get a lot of time to edit because I'm working on another story as well and I wanted you all to finally get an update that will hold you off for the next chapter. **

**I want to also let you guys know that even though this story will be following TVD episodes I will be changing a lot of stuff. Like Damon and Andie and things like that and Damon's attitude towards women because I want Eli and Damon together and happy with less drama but there will be some in the beginning don't worry. And I'll also be writing more for Eli's POV with the following chapters and less of Stefan but I like to get his POV too. **

**I think that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy and I'm really SORRY for any mistakes. Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me how you like this update :) **

* * *

You're Undead To Me

_Elizabeth_

I wake up in frustration. Today is just another day where I must get up early and go to school. I didn't want to admit it but I was really missing the best thing Georgia had to offer, waking up late, waking up early was not my forte.

I flip over and take a look at my alarm clock only to realize there's still two hours before I have to get up for school.

By some weird miracle I woke up two hours before my alarm went off and I was upset by it.

I walked downstairs and prepaid myself a cup of warm milk and headed back upstairs to my room while sipping my milk.

I hope it would help me get the extra two hours of sleep I craved but also didn't make me wake up late but I always knew I had Elena help me get up, she was my favorite alarm clock except for when ever she would threaten me to get Jenna to throw cold on water on me, which wasn't something I wanted to witness again. Jenna did keep her word when it came to throw cold on water on someone the only person that was so lucky was Elena because she loves walking up early.

I get to my room and finish drinking my warm cup of milk and get comfortable again in my bed and in a matter of seconds I was once asleep again.

_I lie down on the bed and watch his eyes darken as he looks back at me in desperation, wanting me, wanting to touch every part of my body but I watch as he tries hard to just observe me. He tries hard to be attentive and his eyes continue to darken. _

"_Don't be a tease, Elizabeth," he says. _

_I look at him and smirk. He wants me to continue to touch myself but I for once want him to touch me. He's been watching me for so long I want him to please me instead of having to do it myself. _

"_You do it," I reply. _

_His eyes shimmer in amusement and he chuckles at my response. He knows I'm desperate for him to touch me and I know that he is too but he's better at keeping himself composed and hold on to his desire unlike me. _

_I'm melting under his gaze and he still hasn't touched me. _

"_All in good time, Eli, continue." He replies. _

"Elizabeth! I will get Jenna!"

I groan as I hear Elena yelling at me but I quickly stand up in my bed as I hear the word, Jenna.

"I'm going, I'm going." I reply and finally get up from bed and realize I only have about ten minutes or less to get ready for school.

I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple button up blouse and black flats. I was glad my hair was still curly from yesterday so I didn't have to do much to it just brush it slightly so it didn't look unkempt. I added mascara to my lashes and lip-gloss and ran down stair with my bag and find something to eat before I went off to school.

"Jenna, are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I hear Elena asks Jenna while she prepares herself a bowl of cereal.

"Uh huh," Jenna replies.

"May I know what Jer is doing upstairs?"

"He's upstairs with Vicky," Elena answers my question.

My eyes widen as she replies to me. I couldn't believe my little brother was upstairs with Vicky.

"Did she spend the night?" I ask and Elena nods in agreement.

"And you have no objection?" Elena adds asking to Jenna. "If he can have a girl over I can have a guy over," I add and Jenna's eyes quickly go towards me.

"Who are you going to sleep with?" Elena asks. I smile as I remember my dream but quickly frown as I remember who my dream was about, "Don't worry about it twin. There might not be someone who I'm interested in now but I will some day and I want the same privileges." I add.

"Look, both you, no boys." Jenna interjects our conversation.

"But Jer has a girl up there," I add.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh and just so you know I won't be home for dinner." Jenna adds while she continues to write and drink her coffee.

"Mmm so you're actually going to do. You're actually going to date Logan." Elena replies while taunting Jenna.

"Oh come on, Jenna. I was supposed to go after Logan after you left him." I add and giggle.

"I wouldn't allow it," Jenna replies.

"Because you obviously still love him," I add and Elena giggles.

"I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes." Jenna replies. Elena and I both giggle.

"I do not believe you, Jenna. You love him," I continue to bother her because even though she hates it, it's actually fun to watch her.

"And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asks.

"Low blow, Jenna. Great way to change the subject, couldn't you have done it with something much more simple, like 'Elena, Amelia, what are you going to eat for breakfast?'" I reply.

"Elizabeth," Jenna warns and I shut my mouth temporarily. You can obviously tell she wants details over the whole Stefan and Damon drama.

"Not since he left that very vague message 3 days ago, 'Hi… Umm… Elena I… Uhh… umm I have something I have to do I'll… umm explain in a few days.'" Elena continues.

I didn't have many details as to what happened with both Stefan and Elena after the dance and with the whole Damon biting Caroline incident as well. I wasn't that interested in their drama either; it felt like Elena always picked boys with family drama. It was like she was drawn to them but I was going to support Elena no matter what.

"Have you called him?" Jenna asks and I decide on eating a Nutri Grain for breakfast.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena replies.

"Are you sure, Lena?" I ask. She looks at me as if she's trying to contemplate her answer but doesn't reply because Jenna decides to talk instead.

"And you're okay with everything?"

Elena continues to think and I take a bite of my Nutri Grain.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it, I'm not going to cry about it either. You know I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought what am I going to write? Honestly I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She replies.

"Besides, writing in diaries is overrated," I add and Elena hits my arm.

"Abuse much? Twins are not supposed to be this aggressive," I add.

Jenna smiles, "Ok then. You two behave, please. I already have to pay close attention to Jeremy I don't need both of you to be fighting."

"I'll be fine."

"And I'll be nice once Elena stops hitting me." I add and leave and walk towards the living room but I'm stopped as I hear Bonnie honking.

"Elena, come on, Bonnie's here." I yell.

Elena runs from the kitchen and join me as we get our stuff together and leave the house, "Bye Jenna, have fun with your lover, Logan." I yell towards the kitchen and here Jenna yell back, "Doubt it."

I laugh when I hear her yell back. I didn't even think she was going to reply but I know I'm going to get it once she gets back home for making fun of her.

We both climb inside Bonnie's car and drive towards school.

* * *

"The sexy stud car wash is tomorrow the football team and the band of committed. Well not all the band just the one who can pull of a bikini I want in your face sexy I mean is a founder raiser for got sakes."

Elena, Bonnie and I hear Caroline talking to others from the school activities committee, as she demands orders from every one.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena says while we walk towards her locker.

"She's in denial." Bonnie adds.

"Or maybe she just wants to forget it ever happened? I mean I think that's something I would do. Just forget the whole situation the more we think about what Damon did to her the more we're letting him win by constantly thinking about him," I explain.

"Maybe Caroline was doing the right thing by pretending like the whole relationship she had with Damon ever happened or maybe she's just trying to forget that she let him hurt her. I mean we all do stupid things some times. We think we love some one but really we don't but since we believe in our minds that we do so we do dumb things. I mean you can't honestly tell me no girl has never let their boyfriend try something stupid with them?" I continue.

"Wow, that's like the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Elena adds.

I smile, "You're just weirdly jealous that I am the smart twin sister, aren't I?" I ask knowing that I'm right and not in a cocky way.

"Hey," we hear Stefan and we all decide to turn around and stare at him.

"Hey I umm got to go. Be somewhere right now, join me Elizabeth?" says bonnie and I frown because I can listen in to their conversation.

"Hello, Stefan. Bye, Stefan. Missed you," I add and walk away with Bonnie.

Bonnie and I both leave the weird couple and decide to not even walk around Caroline so we don't have to listen to her crazy demands.

"So can we try to plan something fun? I'm so tired of drama I want to have some fun, a girls night maybe?" I ask bonnie trying to get some fun in the future.

Bonnie giggles, "You are definitely not the smart twin you're the wild one," she replies.

"So can I take that as a yes? I'm so bored!" I try to exaggerate because I really do want a girls night out.

"We can try to plan something after the car wash tomorrow?" she replies debating whether this is a good idea or not.

"Oh, come on, Bonnie, I think we all deserve a break after everything that has been going on the past of couple of days don't you think?" I ask.

She sighs because she knows that I am right. We all need a break from reality right now.

"Fine, we'll plan something," she says and I hug her tightly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I love to hear it more often," she says and smiles at me.

"Good, because if we come up with a fun night I will tell you I love you for the rest of my life," I reply and we both head to class.

* * *

_Stefan_

"I'm so sorry I haven't called," I say, I need to make sure that Elena and I are still in good terms. I can tell instantly that Bonnie still doesn't like me but Elizabeth doesn't seem like she doesn't want to be around me.

Elena though is completely different than her twin sister; I was able to tell the minute I first met Elizabeth. Elena is angry with me and I can tell the second she turned around to look at me.

"I was dealing with Damon," I continue, I don't know why but I feel like I have to explain myself to her when ever I've been hiding something for such a long time. I can't tell her all the details but I have to find a way to tell her as much as I can with out actually slipping that I am in fact a vampire and that Damon has gone on a killing spree since he's gotten here, which I still don't know for how long that has been.

"And did you? Deal with Damon?" Elena asks me, I can sense in her tense voice that she's still annoyed with me and I can't find a way to fix this with out telling her my biggest secret.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"For 4 days?" Elena asks and I immediately take a deep breath.

"You have every right to be upset with me but can I explain it to you? Please?" I beg her. I have to fix this with her because even though I have been trying to hold this confession in, I love Elena and I want to be with her but I know that once I tell who I really am and I explain to her my past she won't give me a chance.

"Sure? When?" she asks me and I quickly try to hide my excitement as she's actually trying to give me one more chance. This mean she might actually still want to be with me.

"I got to be home after school but the grill around 4 o'clock?" I ask.

"Okay."

"Thank you," I tell her and I make sure that when she looks me in the eye I mean it. I don't compel her one, because it'll be impossible because I gave her vervain but two, because I want her to make her own decisions when it comes to us being together.

I want this to be real.

"Stefan where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do," we both hear Caroline and turn around towards her voice.

Like always Caroline isn't angry or upset she looks like her usual hyper self but I know that no matter how badly she wants to see my brother I can't let her. He will hurt her and most of all try to kill her with the weak state that he is begging for blood.

"He's gone, Caroline," I tell her trying very hard to break it to her softly. She can never find out where Damon really is, not her, Elena or anyone else.

"When's he coming back?" Caroline asks and I can see Elena's face tense and her eyes darken.

"He's not coming back," I reply and Elena looks at me in complete surprise.

It's best if every one thinks he's never coming back, it's the easiest option.

"I'm sorry." I continue and turn to look at Elena, "I have to get my things, I'll see you later right?"

Elena turns and smiles softly for only a second and nods before I leave Caroline to her.

* * *

_Elizabeth_

"Where's Elena?" I ask both Bonnie and Caroline as we both sit together with our lunch inside the cafeteria.

"I don't know, haven't seen her since this morning," says Caroline with an attitude.

"Someone is mad at my dear twin sister, what did she say?" I ask her.

Bonnie begins to eat and waits for Caroline to give us an explanation as to why she's so angry with Elena.

"She thinks it's a good thing that Damon isn't coming back," Caroline explains and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"You seriously want to see that jerk again?" Bonnie asks her.

Caroline gets frustrated and tries not to reply. I could tell immediately she was tired of people gaining up on her. I could also see she still had feelings for him.

I don't want to upset her any more so I just try to continue to talk to her before she blows up at one of us. Even though Caroline some times decides to do stupid things doesn't make the rest of us perfect and besides she was happy she was actually with a guy but I just don't think Damon was the right guy.

"How you know he's not coming back?" I ask.

"Stefan," she replies simply.

"You just need a break from boys, we all do that's why bonnie and I have decided it's time for a girls night tomorrow," I continue trying to find the old Caroline back. They happy hyper girl we've all known to love.

She looks at me in surprise and smiles, "You want a girls night out?"

"Yes, of course," I smile and she quickly jumps up and down in her seat trying really hard to contain her happiness.

"It's about time, oh I'm so glad you're back, Eli," she gets up and jumps towards me to give me a hug.

"Now, this can only totally happen if you go to the car wash tomorrow, which, you much even if you aren't part of the cheerleading squad anymore, which I still haven't forgiven you for by the way. I'm not happy with your decision or your stinking twin but as long as you wear a sexy little bikini tomorrow I will forget all you've done as of now and totally plan a girl's night."

I smile fondly because I'm happy to see this Caroline.

"Deal, I'll even wash cars!" I add.

"Oh I sure hope you do because if not I will become the most annoying person to all humans!" Caroline replies and both Bonnie and I start to laugh.

"You mean this is actually your good side?" Bonnie chips in and Caroline throws a chip at her.

"What are you even taking about Bennett? I've been lovely," she continues and I laugh once again.

"Oh, Caroline, I think you've gone mental," I add and hug her before she throws a chip at me too and we all fall into a comfortable silence as we eat our lunch.

* * *

After my last class I go straight to my locker and pick the books needed for homework. I couldn't help myself in trying to do home work but just because there has been a lot of drama I couldn't slack on my schoolwork. I roll my eyes because no matter how much Bonnie decides to call me the wild child I still think about homework.

I pick my books and feel someone walking up to me, "Hey, Elizabeth," I close my locker to find Tyler standing behind me.

"Hey, Tyler," I reply and smile at him.

"I was wondering if maybe we could… meet up some time this weekend and see if you could even help me with our calculus homework?"

I try really hard and I mean I try so hard to not laugh because he's so nervous and it's amusing to watch him this nervous. Tyler Lookwood is never nervous. A jerk, maybe, because he's in the football team and he can get real cocky but flustered and nervous isn't the Tyler I know.

I bit the inside of my tongue and try really hard to not laugh, "Sure, how about Sunday or so? You can come over or I can go to your house?" I ask.

He seems to relax after he hears me agree, maybe he thought I was going to say no. I wonder to myself why I'm actually agreeing to go out of my way to help him after he's always behind Vicky's tail and she's using him and my brother but I can't help that I've always had a crush on him since I was a kid and the fact that he was standing in front of me so nervous I just wanted to put him out of his misery before I laughed in front of his face.

"I'll go to your place or the Grill?"

I smile again, "Yeah that's fine. How about you call me around noon and pick on Sunday where to go?"

He grins and agrees to call me and walks towards the gym to go to practice.

"So I need a bathing suit for tomorrow want to go buy one?" Bonnie asks from behind me and I turn around and smile.

"Dinner at the Grill after?" I ask.

She giggles. "Yeah, let's go. According to Miss Forbes we must look hot tomorrow." She says and laughs as she imitates Caroline.

"Don't pretend to be her to loud she will go crazy if she hears you," I add and link arms with Bonnie and we both go towards her car and together we both go shopping for a bathing suit.

* * *

I get home later at night with a new blue pastel bikini for tomorrow and fully feed. I get my keys out of my purse and hear someone behind me I turn and see Stefan approaching me.

"Hey, Stef."

"Hey, Elizabeth. Do you think it'll be too much to ask for a favor?" he says aloud sounding nervous.

What is up with the men being nervous today?

"What do you need? Please don't tell me my sister has been annoying," I add.

He chuckles and smiles, "She wants to break up because she doesn't think being the mysterious guy forever is going to work out for us," he explain.

I gesture for us to sit together on the bench in the front porch and I put my bag and store bags next to my feet on the ground.

"I on the other hand think mysterious is sexy but since we're not together let's figure out a way for her to forgive you."

He looks at me in surprise and smiles. "You would help me?"

"Of course, Stef, I like you and even if you haven't told her everything about you I bet she hasn't told you everything about herself either. We all have a past and I don't think her getting angry because you had to deal with your brother is something she should get very serious about but I don't know the whole story and I wont pressure her in telling me either because it's not my business and I respect her privacy and yours too," I explain.

"We're twins and we both never got a lot of privacy when we were little we always had to sleep in the same room together and share everything we got as gifts or what ever we bought was never bought for one of us it was bought for both us so now that we are both older we respect each others privacy a lot more because when we were younger we didn't have any privacy. The only one ever bugging us is Jer but he's a boy it's like mental written on his head to spy on us," I add and Stefan smiles.

"So what are you willing to do to save this?" I ask.

I turn and watch him think, "I think it'd be nice if I could cook for her," he replies.

"Mmm… A guy that can cook you sure are a wonderful prize Stefan," I continue and he laughs.

We both turn when we hear the door open and see Jeremy behind the door.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asks.

"Come on Jeremy we got a plan and you must help me." I say and stand up while picking my bags and let Stefan inside.

"You know where the kitchen is, go ahead and start doing your thing. Will make sure Elena comes downstairs." I add and watch Stefan walk inside.

"What was that about?"

"Elena wants to break up with him but he wants to make it up to her so he's going to cook her dinner."

"What should I cook for her?" Stefan asks as he comes back to the hallway where Jeremy and I are still talking.

"Chicken parmesan." Jeremy replies.

Stefan smiles and leaves us again.

"Come on, let's go get our sister." I pull him upstairs and we both start walking towards her room.

When we look inside she has her door open and she's upset.

"You okay?" Jeremy asks.

"Is Vicky in there?" Elena asks back. I laugh at her reply.

"Good come back," I reply.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy scuffs and smiles at me. Totally hinting he's with her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable" Elena replies.

"I doubt it. It's impossible."

"Well you should go get something to eat." Jeremy adds.

She turns to us like we're both crazy telling her something to eat will make her feel better but when she sees we're both smiling trying to hold in giggles she gets up from her bed and starts to leave her room.

"We'll that's done, I'm leaving." I reply.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy replies.

"I'm off to be the wild twin," I reply and smile and go to my room to leave my bags and leave to the Grill to go eat dinner with Bonnie.

* * *

I roll my eyes as I get a message when I arrive at the Grill from Bonnie telling me she can't make it to the Grill.

I look around and try to see if there's some one I know who I can eat dinner with but I'm disappointed. I guess I should just order something and eat at home but I don't know why but I'm constantly craving for some fun and I just can't find something entertaining to do.

"Eli what are you doing here?"

I turn around and find Matt standing behind me, "Matty!" I yell and hug him. "You are my life savoir."

He chuckles and hugs me back tightly, "I'm glad to hear, what are you doing here so late?"

I scoff and smile mischievously, "Actually it's not that late but I was supposed to have dinner here tonight with Bonnie but she had to stay home because of some problems with her dad and well Stefan is cooking Elena dinner and Jer is with your sister so I'm all alone," I explain.

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No. I was about to go order something but you came and saved the day!"

He smiles, "You're going to plan something crazy aren't you?"

I put my hand on my chest and try my hardest to look offended. "Would I ever?"

He laughs at me, "Yes you would. Come on let's take a ride," he replies and puts an arm around me and we live the Grill.

"Can we get food wherever we do go?" I ask begging like a small child.

He laughs again and holds me tighter, "Yes, come on."

"I knew I was the one who should of dated you, you are a wonderful person, Matty." I add and he continues to laugh at me.

We sit inside his car and he looks at me, "Any where then?"

I smile, "Yes."

He starts the car and together we both leave the Grill.

* * *

_Stefan_

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena asks me as she sees me in her kitchen cooking. I smile because I'm glad I've surprised her.

"Dinner. Elizabeth came up with the plan and Jeremy told me that chicken Parmesan is your favorite and well I happen to be a good cook." I reply and she eyes me suspiciously. Whatever Elizabeth and Jeremy told her to do she was definitely not expecting me here.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." She continues and I slowly lose my smile. Elena was a lot tougher than her sister.

"You wanted to know me right?"

She nods when I say this and I continue to chop the food.

"Well I figured you should at least know who you're dumping. So well start with Katherine." I continue but she tries to stop me.

"Stefan," she says and I shake my head and look at her with warm eyes.

"She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had the perfect olive skin. She had this laugh it was ridiculous. Her laugh made you laugh and she was fun she knew how to have a good time but Katherine was also very impatient, entitled, selfish, and impulsive. Enter Damon he claims that he was with her first. I don't know I do claim that I did some things that I'm not proud of and my biggest regret is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her but I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

Elena looks at me in appreciation for me finally letting her in and we both continue to cook together and I open up myself to her.

* * *

_Elizabeth _

Once more Caroline was barking orders at everyone at the car wash but today she was taking pleasure at barking orders at Elena since she obviously made Caroline angry yesterday.

"No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay later. We are not running a charity here," she commands Elena.

"No we are not." Elena replies and I smile and bite my tongue to suppress my laughter.

Thankfully with the fact that I actually showed up wearing a bikini was more than enough for Caroline to forgive me and was already making plans as to what we were going to do tonight.

"Hey," Stefan says from behind us as he arrives the car wash.

"Hey!" Elena replies and goes to kiss Stefan. I guess last night went good for them.

"The event is called sexy studs you know." Caroline now barks at Stefan and I laugh. She is still holding a grudge on Stefan for letting Damon leave.

"You can all try harder like my new favorite twin once again, Elizabeth," Caroline continues and I laugh even harder.

"I'm favorite again, score!" I add and leave the two lovebirds alone.

I go straight to Bonnie and Matt who we were all teamed up to wash cars together.

"Eli, I'm so sorry I had to bail last night," Bonnie says the second she sees me and I smile.

"It's okay, Matty here saved the night," I reply and hug Bonnie as we start washing the first car.

"Really? You don't understand how upset I was for leaving you when I promised we were both going to eat dinner," she continues and I shake my head and put a stop to it.

"Really, don't worry you can make it up tonight."

"What did you two do anyways?" Bonnie asks.

"We took a ride and had dinner at this awful restaurant," Matt replies and I smile.

"He's really bad at picking places to eat. Don't ever go to dinner with this one Bon unless you're picking the place."

Matt laughs and throws water at me, "Hey!"

"You deserve it, anyways we didn't even know where we were going in the first place it was the first place in miles." He replies and looks over to where Elena and Stefan and washing cars together.

"No. None of that." Bonnie says as she tries to stop him from getting depressed or weirdly jealous.

"I'm just observing." He replies and continues to wash the car.

"Uh huh." She replies.

"Besides you have me, Matty," I reply and nudge him on the ribs and we both laugh. Bonnie though didn't see this interaction as a joke and watches us closely.

"Oh Tiki this one is yours." Bonnie says and we both hear her complain and out of nowhere water splashes all over Tiki's face and we all laugh.

Matt runs to help her but tries to contain his laughter but quickly decides to let it go as he tries to help the water to stop wetting her.

"Wow, she deserved that," I add and Bonnie looks at me and smiles and we both continue to clean the car.

* * *

"_Elizabeth…" _

_I don't know what it was but I could hear whispers in my head that weren't mine. It was as if someone was calling deep inside me and was telling my mind to go somewhere. I don't know how this was possible but my body began to walk away and some how no one noticed me leaving the car wash. _

"_Elizabeth…" _

_The voice continued to call something deep inside of me. It wasn't some thing I've ever experience it wasn't like in my dreams when Damon would whisper to me or any other male whom I dreamt with and they would whisper to my body in appreciation. These whispers were desperate for me to find them. They wanted to be found and they wanted to be found by me. _

_I don't know where my feet where leading me but they were taking me to an unfamiliar territory and I didn't even know who's home I was ending up a but all I did know was that as I got closer to this mansion the whispers got louder and the desperation in them was even more clear and I was desperate to help who ever it was that was under in such pain. _

"_Elizabeth…" _

_I don't even know how it was possible to hear someone else calling me through my mind but it was an experience that I hoped I didn't have to go through any time again and I hope to gain access to my brain once again and hopefully soon. _

_I couldn't control where I was going and without any permission I was opening a strangers home window. I know that I have done some crazy things in my life and I did wild things while I was living in Georgia but I never did this. I never broke into someone's home but this voice; this desperate voice was sending me into a desperate need to help them. _

_I continue to walk and notice that I've gone down to the basement and see a body laying down on the ground locked up and my mind is immediately given back to me and I realize that body is Damon. _

"Damon?"

He turns and sees me and smirks to himself as if he's managed to accomplish something.

"What is this? How did I even know you were here? I could hear you whispering my name."

"Because I wanted you to know. Very, very badly" Damon replies while standing up with a lot of trouble. I could quickly tell he was in a lot of pain and I didn't know if I should help or not. He was here for an obvious reason.

He gets closer to door that's keeping us apart and looks at me, "Let me out of here, please."

"What did you do to get locked up in here?" I ask and back away from the door.

"Elizabeth, please," he continues and his eyes wonder and stare at my body and some how I get shy around him and get uncomfortable.

"You look lovely," he continues and smirks.

I look down and realize I'm still wearing my bikini top.

"Answer the question," I continue trying not to sound upset.

"Stefan did it," he replies.

I shift my head to the side slightly and stare at him.

"Why?"

"I guess I was being an annoying older brother…"

"Elizabeth, please let me out I'm so hungry I've been here for days," he continues and looks at my wrist and I don't know why I wasn't wearing my bracelet.

I watch his eyes dilate, "Elizabeth open the door," he says and I don't know why so suddenly I lose control and I begin to open the door but someone grabs my hands and stops me.

"No!" I hear the stranger say but Damon is too strong and fights him.

"Run!" He yells at me and I do as fast as I can but when I turn to look at the stranger Damon snaps his neck and I watch in horror as Damon kills the stranger.

I begin to run and leave the house and get as far as I can from Damon.

I can't believe he killed someone. Damon is a murder. He killed him so easily. I try to hold in my tears but I just run as fast as I can home.

* * *

_Stefan_

After a long day of cleaning cars I finally get back home.

"Zach?"

I ask and hear silence and quickly run downstairs to check on Damon only to find Zach dead and Damon gone.

How did he get out? How?

I hear the doorbell ring and go upstairs and find Elena behind the door.

"What are you?" she asks with a shaky voice, terrified by me.

She knows I'm a vampire.


End file.
